


She Liked to Watch Him

by LadyBelleBaelish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelleBaelish/pseuds/LadyBelleBaelish
Summary: She wanted it to be her





	She Liked to Watch Him

 

 

Sansa had stopped by to get her scarf. She had left it there last weekend from babysitting Robin. He’d kept tugging on it (though at nine he _really_ should know better) so she’d finally taken it off and left it on the sofa. Petyr was the only one home and they’d chatted for a few minutes before she declared she needed to get going and he disappeared back into his study, assuming she would be leaving momentarily. She was about to leave when there was a knock at the door,

“I’ve got it” She yelled to Petyr.

“If it’s Jade send her in, we need to talk.” He responded.

Jade was Lysa’s maid. She came in once a week, the house was always flawless when she left, she was wonderful with Robin and she was drop dead gorgeous.

Jade had dark eyes and hair and a perfect body. And she somehow seemed to make an old t-shirt and shorts look sexy. Sansa hated her.

Sansa was hopelessly attracted to her aunt’s husband, she had been since she was sixteen and she couldn’t stand the idea of another woman touching him. Sansa knew Petyr didn’t love Lysa, so why wouldn’t he look for pleasure elsewhere, but it drove Sansa mad. Lysa hadn’t noticed, but Sansa could’ve sworn she’d seen Petyr eyeing Jade several times. She could only pray Jade didn’t feel the same way.

Unfortunately the woman in question was at the door.

“Hi Sansa,” Jade said with her usual bright tone. “Is your uncle around? I need to talk to him about my schedule next month.”

“Yeah he’s in his study.”

“Thanks dear,” Jade flashed her a smile before disappearing down the hallway. Sansa was about to leave when something told her not too. She slammed the door as if she left and waited a moment before quietly making her way down the hall by her uncle’s study.

“Where’s Lysa?” Jade asked.

“Out. She won’t be back till five.”

Sansa dared to take a peak.

Jade was pressed up against her uncle. “So we have the house to ourselves?” Petyr responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. Sansa watched Petyr’s hand squeeze her breast as Jade’s arms seemed to cling to him for life. Petyr discarded the woman’s tank top, he smirked at her lack of bra.

He latched onto one of her breasts and began sucking.

“When are you going to fuck me?” Jade hissed, clearly enjoying the sensation, but still slightly annoyed.

“Well you are quite the little slut,”

“I want you to fuck me Mr. Baelish,”

“Oh I will my little slut,”

Then, he sank to his knees, Jade gave him a wicked smile as one of his hands slowly crawled up her thighs and beneath her short skirt. “You naughty girl,” He said before shoving a finger inside her. Jade gasped and Sansa looked away. She quietly let out the breath she’d been holding in. She was fuming with jealousy. How many times had she dreamed of being in that position? Imagined his hands all over her?

She heard Jade let out a cry of pleasure and Sansa had to look again. The woman’s skirt had been discarded and Petyr’s face was buried in her cunt. Jade was gripping his hair, face twisted in absolute pleasure.

“You’re so wet for me, little slut.” He murmured

Before Sansa fully realized what she was doing, she found her own fingers finding their way into her underwear. She slowly pumped her fingers in and out as she listened to uncle fuck the maid. She imagined what his hands would feel like, what his tongue would feel like.

“Fuck me,” Jade breathed.

“As you wish.”

She watched Petyr unbuckle his pants and shove Jade against the wall. A moment later he was on her, _in_ her. Jade’s legs wrapped around his waist and she seemed to press him deeper into her.

“Mr. Baelish,” She moaned.

He was thrusting into her so hard Jade was practically screaming, Sansa’s own fingers tried to match the speed. Soon she felt herself finishing and she had to bite her other hand to keep from making any noise.

She listened to them fuck for a moment longer before quietly exiting the house through the back door. Once she got to her car, Sansa sent a concerned text to her aunt about Jade getting too comfortable with Petyr.

 

_

_Three Years Later_

 

Over the next three years, Sansa witnessed Petyr fuck several women. She briefly worked as a waitress at _The Mockingbird_ (during the day, her parents knew the rumors about what it really was and insisted she only work during the day when it was “a restaurant”). She’d come in early one afternoon and heard Petyr fucking Ros, the hostess, in his office. Later that week she’d snuck in after dark and watched one of his whores give him a lap dance before they disappeared into one of the many rooms upstairs. When she turned 18 Petyr got her a job as an assistant at his law firm. She’d had to stay late one night and she’d watch him fuck the cute, blonde receptionist on her desk. She had resigned herself to never having him long ago. She would have to be content with her own fingers while she watched him fuck other women.

Sansa was about to leave for the day. She had been working as Margaery Tyrell’s assistant for six months, though really it was just an excuse for her and Margaery to talk all day. Margaery was two years older, but the girls got along brilliantly. Margaery liked to tease Sansa about her good looking Uncle, Sansa would always blush and respond as a niece should, but she suspected Margaery knew exactly how Sansa felt about her aunt’s husband. Margaery would comment about how handsome Petyr looked that day in the hopes that Sansa would be break and confess her attraction. But Sansa never let it slip.

She was head towards the elevator when she heard voices. She looked and saw the door to Petyr’s office was still open. Light poured out and Margaery’s singsong voice filled the hallway.

“Mr. Baelish I truly can’t believe you’re married to that woman.”

“You shouldn’t say things like that Ms. Tyrell.” But Sansa knew he was smirking. She found herself heading towards the office and stopping right beside the doorway so she could hear the full extent of the conversation.

“I always thought you were the type to have a beautiful sophisticated wife.”

“Yes well the heart wants what it wants,” Petyr grimaced.

“You are not in love with your wife Mr. Baelish.’

“…Perhaps not. But she still is my wife.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t have your fun.”

There was a pause and Sansa held her breath.

“What does that mean Ms. Tyrell?”

Sansa couldn’t resist. She slid to the floor silently before taking a peak into the floor. The desk was at an angle so Sansa could see both their profiles. Margaery was perched on Petyr’s desk, legs crossed, while Petyr was leaning back from his chair. They were a distance from each other, but still closer than Sansa would’ve liked.

Margaery leaned in, “I think you know exactly what it means Mr. Baelish.” Petyr said nothing as Margaery slid into his lap, straddling his lap. He didn’t say anything, but his hands came dangerously close to cupping her ass.

“You work so hard everyday and you have no one but that woman to go home to. I can’t imagine how that feels.” Margaery said in a low voice. “I’m sure you wish you could have someone else.”

“Ms. Tyrell-“ She cut him off with a kiss. Petyr hesitated for a moment before returning the kiss. The kiss soon grew more passionate and Petyr’s hand began to slip up Margaery’s short skirt. The girl broke the kiss with a mischievous grin.

“Oh no, Mr. Baelish. This is about you.” She gave him a wicked smirk before sliding to the floor. Sansa could see Petyr’s eyes. They were black with desire. Margaery was just out of Sansa’s sight, only for a moment. The top of her head resurfaced as she began to suck on Petyr. Sansa watched his eyes close and his hand find her hair. This went on for what seemed like forever, but could only have been a few moments.

“Get up,” Petyr grasped.

Margaery stopped and looked up, confused. “I don’t-“

Petyr pulled her too her feet and pressed her face down on his desk. He yanked her panties down under her skirt. Sansa saw her friend’s face twist with pleasure as he filled her.

“Mr. Baelish,” She breathed. Petyr started off slowly but quickly picked up the pace. Both he and Margaery were panting and moaning. Petyr pulled Margaery’s back against him, still thrusting into her, but he gripped her breast over her shirt. Margaery suddenly pulled away and turned on him. She pulled her shirt off over her head before balancing herself on his desk. Petyr was back inside her a moment later. She watched Margaery cling to him as he kissed every inch of her skin he could reach.

“Fuck me harder,” Margaery whispered and Petyr obliged, continuing to thrust deeper and deeper into her.

No matter how betrayed Sansa felt she couldn’t tear her eyes away. She vaguely wondered if Margaery would tell her about this. Was it just to prove a point about Petyr or had she actually wanted to sleep with him?

She watched the pair climax before tearing her gaze away so she wouldn’t risk being caught. Instead, she listened as their breathes evened out.

“I’m having you transferred to another branch tomorrow.” Petyr said after a moment. Sansa felt her heart constrict, what did that mean for her?

“Of course, Mr. Baelish…what about Sansa?”

“What about her?”

“Will she be coming with me?”

There was a pause and Sansa’s heart was thundering in her chest. She didn’t want to leave. Though she supposed it would be best, she was torturing herself seeing him everyday, watching him fuck other women. But she didn’t want to stop.

“No. She’ll stay here. I need an assistant; I’ll take her on. You don’t need to worry about her.”

“Very well, Mr. Baelish.” Sansa knew Margaery was smirking now. She heard movement, presumably putting their clothes back on. Sansa silent stood knowing she would need to take the stairs to avoid them hearing the elevator.

“Ms. Tyrell,” Sansa heard Petyr take a few steps forward and she risked a glance. Petyr was kissing her deeply. He broke it off after a moment,

“You know where _The Mockingbird_ is?” He asked her.

Margaery nodded. “Be there tomorrow night. Tell Olyvar to send you to my office. I’m not quite finished with you.”

“Of course Mr. Baelish.”

Sansa had to stop looking she could feel her heart breaking. She needed to get out of there. Silently she started back down the hall, tears finally falling.

_

 

_Six Months Later_

The office threw Sansa a party when she turned 19. It was quite nice, but it meant Sansa would have to stay late. Again. She grumbled as she watched other people clock out, but she was still stuck behind her desk. Soon it was dark and she was finally done. She headed towards the elevator.

“Sansa,” Petyr called as she passed his office. Sansa froze, but only for a second. She quickly turned and took a step into his office.

“Goodnight Uncle Petyr,” She smiled. She never called him “Uncle Petyr” at work. But she’d started to once he’d taken up with Margaery. She didn’t do it to hurt him, more to hurt herself. She needed to remind herself she could never have him. He was with Margaery. Well, technically he was still married to Aunt Lysa, but he was seeing Margaery. Sansa had hope Margaery would be a brief fling like the others, but two weeks ago Loras Tyrell had thrown a party at _The_ _Mockingbird_ where Sansa had seen Margaery with Petyr. They were just talking at first; giving the redhead hope the affair was over. But once the party began to descend into chaos she had seen Margaery, who had worn an almost indecent black dress, leading Petyr into one of the rooms. They were still fucking.

“Please Sansa, just Petyr.” He motioned to the seat across his desk. She had no choice.

“Do you work late often?” He asked.

“Not that often,” She lied

“Really?” Petyr stood and half sat, half stood on the end of his desk, less than four inches from Sansa.

“Yes.” She breathed.

“Because I seem to remember one night about six months ago you were working late.”

“Oh?” Sansa could feel her face getting red.

He leaned in so his face with an inch from hers, “I know Sansa.”

“What do you-“

Suddenly Sansa found herself being pulled to her feet. And then he was kissing her. Petyr was kissing her. _Petyr was kissing her._ She kissed back with everything she had.

“I know you’ve wanted this since you were sixteen. I know you watched me with Jade and Margaery. I know you watched me with the others. I know you want me to fuck you…and I’m going to.” With that he kissed her again, but this was deeper. More passionate. After a moment his hand, made his way up her dress. He pulled her underwear down and shoved his fingers inside her. Sansa gasped.

“Wait,” She rasped.

“What?” Petyr was both shocked and a little annoyed. Sansa gently pushed his hand away and silently went to the door of his office. Closing and locking it before her hand went to her zipper, back still to Petyr. She let the dress pool to the floor before she stepped out of it and turned back to him. She walked back to him and kissed him again. His arms snaked around her thin form and he made short work of her bra before his hand went back to her curls.

“I’ve wanted you for three years.” Sansa breathed in his ears. “But you know what I realized?”

“What?” Sansa could feel his erection against her leg.

“You’ve wanted me too. You fucked those women knowing I was there.”

Petyr just smirked, “You’re right sweetling.” He shoved his fingers so far inside her Sansa nearly fell over. Petyr pulled out of her again and laid half of her on the desk before unzipping his pants. A moment later he was inside of her. Fucking her. Sansa held him against her so tight. She couldn’t believe this was real. He kissed down her neck to her breast where he suckled for a moment before coming back up to kiss her. Sansa buried one hand in his hair as he thrust further and further into her.

“You’re mine Sansa, only mine.”

“Yes, oh yes,” Sansa couldn’t even think, all she knew was Petyr was fucking her.

“What are you?”

“Yours, only yours Petyr. Oh god Petyr faster.”

Sansa bucked against him, _finally._ Three years of waiting and wanting and _finally_ she had him.

“I love you,” She moaned, unable to stop it. She felt herself climaxing and Petyr followed her not soon after. They breathed for a moment, just staring at each other before he pulled out of her.

Slowly, Sansa stood. She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling the need to be covered. “About what I said-“

“I love you too, sweetling.” Petyr said, handing Sansa her bra.

“What?” She gaped.

“Sansa I’ve wanted you since your sixteenth birthday when you wore that white dress that was barely a dress at all.”

She remembered that dress. She’d wanted him to notice her. He hadn’t seemed to and she had been so disappointed.

“I had to go out and fuck Ros later that night,” He continued. “I had her pretend to be you.” Petyr drew close again, he cupped her breast and Sansa inhaled.

“I don’t have to pretend anymore.” He kissed her again, but this time was gentle. It only lasted a moment. He went away again and Sansa slowly put her bra back on. Petyr picked up her dress and Sansa held out her hand for it, but he smirked and held onto it, wanting to see her like this for a little bit longer.

“What happens now?” She asked quietly.

“Now?” He crossed to her and put her dress in her hands. “Now we’re going back to the club and I’m going to fuck you like I’ve dreamed about for years.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back. I've got several short story ideas that I'll probably be posting in the upcoming weeks. And I'm toying with some longer stuff, we'll see what happens. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, I don't write smut very often so be gentle.


End file.
